


How he knew (what you were)

by blowingdriftingbubbles



Series: I know what you are [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (well eventually), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, DaiSuga Week, Daisuga Week 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Teen Wolf AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, teen wolf crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingdriftingbubbles/pseuds/blowingdriftingbubbles
Summary: 5 times Suga couldn't figure out what Daichi was and 1 time he didORA Werewolf (mate) AUDaisuga Week 2017 Day3: Shy/Bold





	How he knew (what you were)

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about this AU for awhile after my obsession for reading teen wolf fics and since it's Daisuga week I thought, why not?
> 
> Sorry for being away for so long, I swear I will update my ongoing fic...eventually... XD
> 
>  
> 
> For AndyZambie and my other favourite Daisuga artists, for always reminding me why I love Daisuga so much. 
> 
> (Can't believe I haven't written any fic for this ship yet...??!?!?!)
> 
> Note: Not proofread yet, sorry for major mistakes, but I wanted to post before daisuga week end and I was too far from the day3 prompt

Really, Suga should have expected this. He had always known that there was something peculiar about Daichi that he just couldn’t put his finger on. It wasn’t about his talent for volleyball — they trained together every day so that wasn’t anything surprising — nor was it his high percentage of muscle mass – no, dear god, Suga loved Daichi’s strong, beautiful, firm thighs.

It was the little things that Daichi did, always steering towards the line of unusual, but never weird enough for him to actually be called out for it. The things that made him ponder, wondering if there was something else he wasn’t seeing, only to be distracted by a chaste kiss on his cheeks, sometimes his lips, or the whisper of “Suga?” with Daichi’s questioning gaze that seemed slightly worried from his lack of answer after a period of time.

So, he had never really thought about it.

Suga had always suspected though.

With all the hints he had, he really should have guessed it.

 

1\. The most obvious clue

 

Daichi was a healthy man. He played volleyball almost every day, ate his fruits and vegetables, and drank plenty of water. Yet, it always surprised Suga how Daichi never failed to fall ill around the middle of the month.

At first he joked about it, teasing Daichi for his _“frail body”_ and how he seemed to have an unusual disease called the “mid-week fever”. On the first few 15th of the month – that is, those that Daichi still appeared in school, despite running at a much higher temperature than his usual (smoking) hot body temperature — he would stumble to morning volleyball training, shaky on his feet, pink dusting his cheeks, even though he had just reached the courts. His typically neatly combed hair would be messy from running his fingers through them multiple times. Any small sounds would alarm him greatly, yet when he played — despite Suga’s insistence of making him rest by the side at the beginning —he was hyper-focused, never missing a single receive, always wherever the team needed him to be on the court.

On those days, Daichi’s receives were even more beautiful than usual.

“Daichi,” Suga called, fingers laced together with the other man’s as they made their way to their classroom together. Their sides were pressed together as they walked, despite the wide width of the walkway, with only a handful of schoolmates walking past.

Suga had tried moving apart once, a long time ago, when they had first started dating during their first year. They had been friends for about half a year and when Daichi — oh his lovely, brave Daichi — confessed to him so earnestly under a sakura tree with the last trace of spring falling around them, he could do anything else but agree.

_That day, on the 15th of the month, after they had started dating, Daichi was running hot and Suga, still a shy first-year, unsure about their newly formed relationship, was still hesitant about having too much physical contact. Personal space seemed like a foreign concept to Daichi that day, however, and he was practically plastered to Suga’s side throughout the day. While giggling softly at something Daichi was saying, Suga, still a shy first year then, took a small step to the side, leaving a small gap between their arms. Immediately, Daichi stopped talking and let out a small whine, his shoulders tensing up and eyes widening with so much unadulterated hurt that Suga moved back quickly, slipping their hands together for the first time in a silent apology. At that moment, Suga knew that he would do anything, anything, to stop Daichi from making that face. Daichi seemed to accept the additional contact as an appropriate apology, his shoulder relaxing, and he continued his chatter like nothing had happened._

_From then on, Suga never tried to move away from Daichi, especially around the 15th of every month._

“What do you plan to eat for lunch?” Suga enquired.

“Oyakodon, with extra meat. But I also want shoyu ramen. Maybe we can share?”

Daichi leaned even closer subconsciously, turning his head to look at Suga, which ended up with him whispering in Suga’s ears. The low timbre of his voice made Suga shiver, unable to answer with his mind flooded with thoughts way too inappropriate for school.

Misinterpreting Suga’s silence for disapproval, Daichi immediately added on, “Only if you want to! You don’t always have to exchange half your food with me, or eat anything I want to eat. You can choose, too!” Daichi squeezed his hand, trying to prove his sincerity. At Daichi’s distress, Suga snapped out of his daze and laughed, using his free hand to rub Daichi’s stomach soothingly to calm him down.

(And to cop a feel, but no one needed to know that, although it wasn’t uncommon knowledge that Suga loved Daichi’s abs from the way he was always staring at them whenever Daichi’s shirt rode up on the court.)

Even after two years, Daichi still got worried whenever he thought he had upset Suga. It was endearing how much he cared, so Suga never brought it up, and only patted him reassuringly or rubbed his stomach to calm him down (he had discovered that method by accident when he’d tried to start a tickle fight with Daichi unsuccessfully a year ago). Daichi’s concern only amplified Suga’s feelings for him.

“I’d love to share half of each with you, Daichi. We’ve been doing this for two years — it should go without saying that I love sharing my food with you!” And I love you too, he thought, but didn’t voice out. It wasn’t time yet.

Daichi beamed, tugging Suga into his arm in the middle of the walkway to nuzzle his neck, the hint of a stubble tickling Suga into laughter, shaking uncontrollably. “Daichi!” He giggled as he tried pushing Daichi’s face away from his neck weakly. A kiss was planted on his palm instead, which brought Suga into a willing surrender as he just let Daichi tuck his face back into his neck.

Affectionate Daichi was A-okay, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been missing for so long but I'm still alive, don't worry!
> 
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](https://blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](https://bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](https://bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
